Made to be Broken
by chibiness87
Summary: One plan, up in flames. Spoilers through Passenger in the Oven. T rated for a couple of words/themes.


**Made to be broken**, by **chibiness87  
Paring: **B/B  
Spoilers: Everything aired.  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: I'm still trying to work out _why_ Booth was going to go look at centuries old Chinese remains... after all, it's not like the FBI have jurisdiction in China, and the remains weren't exactly fresh... (Unless they said in the ep and I missed it? Anyone?) Not beta'd.

* * *

Ok, let's get one thing clear, right from the off. You are not attracted to your partner. You're not. After all, that would be in complete violation of Seeley Booth's rules for working at the FBI. Rule 1- Do not fall for your partner. And you were adamant you were going to stick to this rule. Positive.

Sure, you damn near had a heart attack that case in Vegas when she walked out of her room in the dress you picked out for her, but well, you brought that on yourself. After all, she didn't ask you to pick it out for her. Although the little red number she wore the next day you had no hand in and it had pretty much the same affect.

And sure, when Sully made the crack about you not wanting to be together you suddenly had an image of her smile aimed at you for no other reason than you were there, and that thought made your heart skip a beat or five, so what? Doesn't mean anything.

Those times she was kidnapped? You only clung on to her so tightly because she was terrified, and you were being a friend, that's all. So what if you checked yourself out of hospital after being blown up by her fridge to mount your rescue? You did that out of guilt; after all, if it wasn't for you telling Kenton to keep his eye on her, she would have been safe and sound, and not tied up about to be fed to dogs.

The Gravedigger? That was your fault too. OK, so maybe not completely your fault. Statistically, she would have been taken even if you weren't out at the diner with Cam sort of planning a weekend getaway. But that still didn't make it any easier to bear. And when you saw the puff of sand, so what if you felt you could suddenly begin to breathe again after 14 hours of near constant panic. She's your partner; of course you were worried about her. That you damn near bit off the squints heads' was just you being stressed... you would act the same if any of them had been taken.

The trinkets you've bought her over the years have been to cheer her up, not because you want her to slip _that_ smile your way, even for a second. And yes, that smile does make your heart skip a few beats, but it does transform her. Not that there's anything wrong with her in the first place... she is one of the most beautiful women you've ever known. But that's just a statement of fact; doesn't mean you go home at night and dream of breaking the laws of physics with her.

You believed that too, right up until Christmas. When you showed up at Bones' office to update her on the case only to be met with her chewing furiously on some gum while hanging up mistletoe, you knew something was going on. That Caroline was behind it you could understand, but the way Bones was adamant to go through with it was slightly scary. Slightly scary, and a dream come true. But you panicked. Because this was Bones. And the little guard on your box of denial, sub-box feelings, sub-box Bones raised the alarm. For all the good that did.

Even now, almost a year on, you can still remember the taste of her when she grabbed you and damn near kissed you senseless. When it ended you were left standing there with no breath and a vacant head. No one in at the house of Booth; leave a message and I'll get back to you. It was only when she you how flustered she was you managed to tear yourself away from her office. But a small part of you had to get her back for making you reel like this, and so you thanked her for the gum.

You spent the next few months convincing yourself that the kiss, while intense and hot, was just a kiss between friends. Nothing more. How could it be; your feelings towards Bones were only platonic, not romantic. And you managed to believe that, right up until she hit you.

When you saw her at your 'funeral', and the look of utter loss on her face told you immediately the stupid kid had not told Bones the one thing you needed him to tell her, you felt your heart cry out in anguish. You promised her you wouldn't betray her, and, thanks to a 12 year old, you knew, _knew_, that that is what it was going to seem like to her. When she didn't say anything to you, but instead socked you on the jaw, you didn't mind it. You're Army Rangers trained; if you wanted to stop it you could have. But part of you thinks you deserve it. And it was worth it, because after that there was a spark of Bones in her eyes again, and your heart could beat once more.

You also didn't mind that your little brother took her out to a party. Yes, you were annoyed he seemed to need to ask you for permission to take her, and judging from the glare you were getting from the passenger seat she didn't like his asking much either, but what made you pissed was what happened at the party. Because, somehow, in the space of a few hours, your little brother, whom you've protected your whole life, managed to change the way Bones saw you.

She made up for it, of course. And in fine style. Not only did she shoot Jared down, defending you, but she admitted she was wrong. And you know how much she prides herself on being right, on being rational. That speech she gave at the bar has to be one of the nicest things she has ever said to you, if not the nicest.

You let her know she was forgiven the only way you knew how to at that moment; you let her in on your family. That she is the only one you've told, only one you've ever felt like telling, about your past is because she's your friend. Best friend, in point of fact. It doesn't mean you go home and dream about what it would be like to have her there with you, being one. Really.

But oh, the way she is looking at you right now, you cannot help what happens next. Your brain screams from the sideline as you approach her, almost caging her in the corner of the room. Your voice, an octave lower than usual, makes itself known, and the part of you that is desperately in love with her cringes. "What I want you to do is take of the glasses, shake out your hair and say 'Mr Booth. Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?'"

She stares back at you, all confused, and asks, "Why?"

And you panic. What the hell did you just do?! So you run, leaving her alone. It was meant to be simple, easy. Do not fall for your partner. And the traitorous bit of you (which is most of you) sighs, saying _too late_.

You are attracted to your partner. No, more than that, and worse, in fact. You are in love with your partner. One plan, up in flames.

Shit.

* * *

End


End file.
